In the conventional art, systems like purchase and sale systems for so-called online shopping or the like are spread widely in which a user accesses a server device through a network by using an information processing device such as a game device, a personal computer, and a smartphone so as to perform transmission and reception of information between the information processing device and the server device, and thereby performs purchase and sale of a merchandise article or the like. In such a purchase and sale system, various kinds of means are provided as methods of payment of the counter value of the purchased merchandise article. For example, such payment methods include a method of using a credit card, a method of using an electronic money, a bank transfer, exchange of the merchandise article and the price, and deferred payment in the store or the like. Further, such a purchase and sale system includes a settlement system performing settlement of the purchased merchandise article.
Further, in recent years, information processing devices used by users have a so-called reader and/or writer function (based on non-contact communication) of performing information exchange to and from a data storage medium such as an IC (Integrated Circuit) card. By virtue of this, each user is allowed to perform payment in online shopping or the like, for example, by using such an IC card charged with electronic money or the like and such an information processing device having the non-contact communication function.
According to an aspect of the embodiment, a settlement system includes: a date storage medium having a storage unit storing data concerning settlement and a non-contact communication unit performing non-contact communication; a server device performing settlement processing concerning a merchandise article sold and purchased, based on data stored in the data storage medium; and a plurality of information processing devices having a non-contact communication unit performing non-contact communication with the data storage medium, a data acquisition unit acquiring data stored in the storage unit of the data storage medium through the non-contact communication unit, and a settlement processing unit performing settlement processing with the server device based on the data acquired by the data acquisition unit. The plurality of information processing devices include a stationary information processing device and a portable information processing device, and a standby time during which the non-contact communication units waits for non-contact communication with the data storage medium for acquisition of data by the data acquisition unit is set to be different time periods between the stationary information processing device and the portable information processing device.
In the settlement system, the information processing device includes a display processing unit performing processing of displaying an acceptance screen for accepting an input from a user on a display unit prior to acquisition of data from the data storage medium by the data acquisition unit. If the settlement processing by the settlement processing unit fails, the display processing unit displays the acceptance screen, the acceptance screen being a screen for accepting a selection of a merchandise article concerning settlement or a screen for accepting a selection of a settlement method.
In the settlement system, the portable information processing device includes a wireless communication unit performing wireless communication for a distance longer than the distance of communication with the data storage medium through the non-contact communication unit, and performs communication with the server device through wireless communication by the wireless communication unit.
In the settlement system, the data storage medium is an IC card which may be used for a fare payment in transportation.
In the settlement system, the information processing device includes a restriction unit restricting a communication distance for non-contact communication through the non-contact communication unit when the data acquisition unit acquires data concerning the settlement processing from the data storage medium.
According to an aspect of the embodiment, a settlement system includes: a data storage medium having a storage unit storing data concerning settlement and a non-contact communication unit performing non-contact communication; a server device performing settlement processing concerning a merchandise article sold and purchased, based on data stored in the data storage medium; and an information processing device having a non-contact communication unit performing non-contact communication with the data storage medium, a data acquisition unit acquiring data stored in the storage unit of the data storage medium through the non-contact communication unit, a settlement processing unit performing settlement processing with the server device based on the data acquired by the data acquisition unit and a display processing unit performing processing of displaying on a display unit an acceptance screen for accepting an input from the user prior to data acquisition from the data storage medium by the data acquisition unit. If the settlement processing by the settlement processing unit fails, the display processing unit displays the acceptance screen.
According to an aspect of the embodiment, a settlement system includes: a data storage medium having a storage unit storing data concerning settlement; a server device performing settlement processing concerning a merchandise article sold and purchased, based on data stored in the data storage medium; and an information processing device having a data acquisition unit acquiring data stored in the storage unit of the data storage medium and a settlement processing unit performing settlement processing with the server device based on data acquired by the data acquisition unit. The server device includes a standby time control unit controlling a standby time during which the data acquisition unit of the information processing device waits for data acquisition from the data storage medium.
In the settlement system, the information processing device includes an information transmission unit transmitting settlement information concerning the settlement processing to the server device, and the standby time control unit of the server device decides the standby time based on the settlement information received from the information processing device.
In the settlement system, the server device includes a standby time notification unit notifying the information processing device of the standby time decided by the standby time control unit, and the information processing device interrupts settlement processing by the settlement processing unit if data acquisition from the data storage medium by the data acquisition unit is not performed during the standby time notified by the server device.
In the settlement system, the settlement information includes information for identifying whether or not the information processing device is a portable type.
In the settlement system, the settlement information includes information for identifying a type of a service concerning the settlement processing.
In the settlement system, the settlement information includes information concerning the user of the information processing device.
In the settlement system, the settlement information includes information indicating whether or not predetermined information concerning the user has been registered.
In the settlement system, the information processing device includes a non-contact communication unit performing non-contact communication with the data storage medium, and the data acquisition unit acquires data stored in the storage unit of the data storage medium through the non-contact communication unit.
According to an aspect of the embodiment, a settlement system includes: a data storage medium having a storage unit storing data concerning settlement and a non-contact communication unit performing non-contact communication; a server device performing settlement processing concerning a merchandise article sold and purchased, based on data stored in the data storage medium; and an information processing device having a non-contact communication unit performing non-contact communication with the data storage medium, a data acquisition unit acquiring data stored in the data storage medium through the non-contact communication unit, an information processing unit performing information processing other than the settlement processing while performing settlement processing with the server device based on data acquired by the data acquisition unit, and a restriction unit restricting a communication distance for non-contact communication through the non-contact communication unit when the data acquisition unit acquires data concerning the settlement processing from the data storage medium.
In the settlement system, the restriction unit reduces the communication distance for non-contact communication concerning the settlement processing to be shorter than the communication distance for non-contact communication concerning information processing other than the settlement processing.
In the settlement system, the restriction unit restricts a communication distance by reducing the intensity of a wireless signal output from the non-contact communication unit.
In the settlement system, the information processing device includes a measurement unit measuring the intensity of a wireless signal received by the non-contact communication unit from the data storage medium, and the restriction unit invalidates reception of the wireless signal if the intensity of a wireless signal measured by the measurement unit does not exceed a threshold.
According to an aspect of the embodiment, a fraudulent acquisition preventing method is to prevent fraudulent acquisition of data from a data storage medium in a settlement system performing settlement processing using the data storage medium having a storage unit storing data concerning settlement and a non-contact communication unit performing non-contact communication, a server device performing settlement processing concerning a merchandise article sold and purchased based on data stored in the data storage medium, and a stationary information processing device and a portable information processing device having a non-contact communication unit performing non-contact communication with the data storage medium, a data acquisition unit acquiring data stored in the storage unit of the data storage medium through the non-contact communication unit, and a settlement processing unit performing settlement processing with the server device based on data acquired by the data acquisition unit. A standby time during which the non-contact communication unit waits for non-contact communication with the data storage medium for data acquisition by the data acquisition unit is set to be different for each of the stationary information processing device and the portable information processing device.
According to an aspect of the embodiment, a settlement method of performing, with a server device, settlement processing concerning a merchandise article sold and purchased in an information processing device having a non-contact communication unit performing non-contact communication with a data storage medium includes processing of displaying an acceptance screen for accepting an input from a user on a display unit, acquiring data stored in the storage unit of the data storage medium through the non-contact communication unit after the acceptance screen is displayed, performing settlement processing with the server device based on the acquired data, and displaying the acceptance screen if the settlement processing fails.
According to an aspect of the embodiment, a settlement method of performing, with a server device, settlement processing concerning a merchandise article sold and purchased in an information processing device having a non-contact communication unit performing non-contact communication with a data storage medium, includes acquiring data from the data storage medium and performing settlement processing with the server device based on the acquired data, if a state where the non-contact communication unit is allowed to perform non-contact communication with the data storage medium is maintained for a predetermined period of time.
According to an aspect of the embodiment, a settlement method of acquiring data stored in a data storage medium in an information processing device and performing settlement processing concerning a merchandise article sold and purchased between the information processing device and a server device, based on the acquired data, further includes controlling, at the server device, a standby time during which the information processing device waits for data acquisition from the data storage medium.
According to an aspect of the embodiment, a settlement processing includes, using an information processing device comprising a non-contact communication unit performing non-contact communication with a data storage medium, acquiring data stored in the data storage medium through the non-contact communication unit, and performing, with the server device, settlement processing concerning a merchandise article sold and purchased, based on the acquired data, while performing information processing other than the settlement processing and restricting a communication distance for non-contact communication through the non-contact communication unit when data concerning the settlement processing is acquired from the data storage medium.
According to an aspect of the embodiment, a non-transitory recording medium records therein an information processing program which causes an information processing device including a non-contact communication unit performing non-contact communication with a data storage medium to operate as a settlement processing unit performing with a server device settlement processing concerning a merchandise article sold and purchased, based on data acquired from the data storage medium through the non-contact communication unit, and a display processing unit performing processing of displaying on a display unit an acceptance screen accepting an input from a user prior to data acquisition from the data storage medium, and causes the display processing unit to display the acceptance screen if settlement processing by the settlement processing unit fails.
According to an aspect of the embodiment, a non-transitory recording medium records therein an information processing program which causes an information processing device including a non-contact communication unit performing non-contact communication with a data storage medium to operate as: a data acquisition unit acquiring data stored in the storage unit of the data storage medium through the non-contact communication unit; and a settlement processing unit performing, with a server device, settlement processing concerning a merchandise article sold and purchased, based on the data acquired by the data acquisition unit, and causes the data acquisition unit to acquire data from the data storage medium if a state where non-contact communication with the data storage medium through the non-contact communication unit is allowed is maintained for a predetermined period of time.
According to an aspect of the embodiment, a non-transitory recording medium records therein an information processing program which causes an information processing device including a non-contact communication unit performing non-contact communication with a data storage medium to operate as: an information processing unit performing, with a server device, settlement processing concerning a merchandise article sold and purchased, based on data acquired from the data storage medium through the non-contact communication unit while performing information processing other than the settlement processing; and a restriction unit restricting a communication distance for non-contact communication through the non-contact communication unit when data concerning the settlement processing is acquired from the data storage medium.
According to an aspect of the embodiment, a non-transitory recording medium records therein a server program which causes a server device to operate as: a settlement processing unit performing settlement processing concerning a merchandise article sold and purchased, based on data acquired from a data storage medium by the information processing device; and a standby time control unit controlling standby time during which the information processing device waits for data acquisition from the data storage medium.
The object and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are not restrictive of the invention.
These and other objects, features, aspects, and effects of the present technique will become clearer from the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying drawings.